Things happen for something
by Akkira Nala
Summary: Allen se encuentra discriminado por su novio y mejor amigo. Encontrará consuelo? Donde? "A veces las cosas suceden por algo"


Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con otro pequeño trabajo

**Disclaimer: -Man es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura. La trama en cambio, es mía.**

**Advertencias:** Boy x Boy, yaoi, Shonen Ai, como quieran decirle. Laven (en Flashbacks) Yullen. No te gusta, no leas

A la historia!

* * *

><p>Allen era muy feliz. Hoy se cumplían dos meses desde que Lavi había aceptado salir con él. Y su suerte no podía ser mejor: había salido antes de la Universidad porque uno de los profesores no se sentía bien y se había retirado antes de su horario, así que había tenido tiempo de comprar un obsequio. Una simple pero muy bonita rosa roja, que daría a su novio de sorpresa en su casa; para allí se dirigía. Al llegar tocó la puerta y esperó a que Lavi abriera. Se escucharon risitas y demás, y cuando le atendió, Lavi estaba despeinado. Le sonrió y le acomodó el pelo, y luego se puso en puntas de pie para besarle. Lavi se alejó. Allen se sorprendió por la actitud, pero no le importó.<p>

-Felices dos meses!- le dijo, entregándole la rosa

-Ahh jaja- rió Lavi nervioso- Mira Allen, no puedo aceptar la rosa, sabes?

-Oh, por qué? Eres alérgico? Lo siento!- se disculpó Allen

-No no Allen, mira… quiero que terminemos…-Ante esto Allen sólo pudo poner su cara de póker- sabes? No siento nada por ti, estoy enamorado de Lenalee

-Ah jaja qué bien, entonces, adiós- se dio media vuelta

-Oi, espera Allen! Quedamos bien? Amigos, verdad?

Allen se dio media vuelta aún con su sonrisa

-Claro…-PLAF! Se escuchó- claro que no! Me mentiste, bastardo!- en ese momento lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos

Lavi se llevó una mano a la mejilla que Allen golpeó

-Maldita sea Allen! Me has golpeado, gran marica! De verdad creíste que te amaba? Eres más estúpido de lo que creía… De verdad creíste que era como tú? Un gay anormal, enfermo? Pues que quede claro, nunca lo fui! Solo quería jugar contigo, eras una distracción, un instrumento para que Lena volviera conmigo… JAJAJA de verdad creíste que alguien te amaría? Iluso maldito hi…- Allen lo volvió a golpear y se marchó de allí, llorando.

Al salir, iba tan rápido que no vio por donde iba y terminó por chocarse a una persona. Sin mirarla, se disculpó y siguió corriendo. Corrió adonde sus pasos lo llevaron, un pequeño parque en donde solía ir con Mana antes del accidente. Allí fue bajo el árbol que compartía con Mana, y lloró lo que su corazón no había llorado en todos esos años.

* * *

><p>Kanda se encontraba de camino a la casa de ese conejo estúpido. Tenía que pedirle unos libros de historia para la universidad. Estaba llegando cuando algo (o alguien) se lo llevó por delante. Era el Moyashi, quien sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, le pidió disculpas y siguió corriendo. Extrañado por esto, siguió camino.<p>

Al llegar a casa de Lavi,escuchó al dueño de casa discutiendo con Lenalee. Tocó la puerta y Lavi fue a abrirle. Lenalee aprovechó para irse

-Que sepas, Lavi Bookman, que estarás solo, yo no quiero nada más contigo, solo jugaste con Allen-kun para tenerme, ahora te quedas sin ninguno de los dos!- dijo la china- Discúlpame Kanda… por favor, hazlo sangrar si te cuenta, de parte mía y de Allen-kun también.

Kanda sólo asintió, sin saber muy bien que responder a eso. La china satisfecha se marchó, y dejó a ambos chicos solos.

-Jeje Yuu-chan, perdona la escena… a que vienes?

-No me llames así, Baka Usagi. Vine por unos libros que necesito de Historia… Que le sucede a ella? Y a que vino esa petición? Qué hiciste?

-Ahh nada nada… es que salí con Walker para que Lenalee se pusiera celosa y volviera conmigo, y hoy cuando vino Allen, le dije que terminábamos, y me pegó! El maldito gay enfermo me pegó! Puedes creerlo?- Lavi no se percató del cambio en Kanda- Realmente se creyó que yo era uno de esos no-hombres, escorias que necesitan reformarse… Qué asco!

Kanda no escuchó realmente lo que sucedía hasta que dijo que Allen era todas esas barbaridades. Ahora entendía a qué se refirió Lenalee, el Usagi era homofóbico.

, deja de hablar, me enfermas.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena gastar saliva por un homosexual de mier- fue interrumpido por un golpe de Kanda

Lavi abrió mucho los ojos, Kanda estaba furioso, al igual qué el

-Se puede saber a qué mierda vino eso, Kanda? Maldita sea, Yuu, me has sangrado!- se quejó el pelirrojo

-Eso es por parte de Lenalee y el Moyashi… Y esto es de mi parte- lo levanto del suelo por el cuello de la camisa- Vuelve a decir algo como eso, y no respondo por mis acciones! Dime, soy menos hombre por ser gay? –Lavi abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendido- Ah, no lo sabías? –rió fríamente Kanda- Pues sí, la mayoría de tus amigos es gay conejo imbécil… Ella tiene razón, te vas a quedar solo… Sin amigos, y sin nada, juegas con todos, sin importar si son mujeres u hombres… Tú eres la escoria aquí, que te quede bien claro.- lo soltó sin miramientos contra el suelo y se dispuso a irse- sabes, olvida todo, empieza de cero o te irá mal- y con esto dicho se marchó

Ahora debía buscar al Moyashi para explicarle unas cuantas cosas que de haberse sabido antes, hubieran sido diferentes…

* * *

><p>NA: Qué les parece? Debo seguirlo o no? Cometen por favor, todo sea para mejorar, opiniones, sugerencias, etc... La autora les agradece n.n

Hasta la próxima!

Akkira fuera


End file.
